Arranged Marriage
by Psycho Vampiress
Summary: 7th year Voldie's dead. The ministry gets Harry and Draco to marry each other for the sake of peace. Will they be able to get along or will they end up killing each other?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

**HPHPHPHP**

Draco sighed as he watched the scene in front of him. The boy-who-lived was surrounded by ministry workers, who were trying to calm him don. Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking filled the room as a picture frame hit a mirror. Harry grabbed something else from the desk and threw it, jut barely missing the top of Draco's head.

"That's it," Draco said as he stood up, wand in hand. Pointing it at Harry, he said, "Petrificus Totalus." He watched as Harry's arms and legs snapped together and he fell to the floor. "Someone give him a calming draught before I release him."

One of the workers hurried out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a vial filled with a clear bluish liquid. He went over to Harry, opened his mouth, and tipped the vial until a few drops fell into his mouth.

Draco waved his wand and sat back down as Harry sat up, crossing his legs.

The Minister of Magic, Randal Avius, cleared his throat and spoke. "I know this has come as a bit of a shock to both of you, but it is necessary. Azkaban is only safe to keep the lower Death Eaters. Now that the Dementors are roaming around and refusing to come back to Azkaban, Aurors are working there, but none are powerful enough to hold Mr. Malfoy prisoner."

"But why me? Couldn't someone…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. You're the only one powerful enough to look after him and keep him in line."

"But marrying him? I don't see how that would help."

Avius hesitated, then said, "It's a way to promote peace between the families of the light and dark sides. We're hoping that by the two of you marrying, that they'll see the strongest supporters of both sides putting aside their differences, and it will make them see that they should try to get along."

Harry closed his eyes. "Do I have a choice in this?"

"Of course, but I would like for you to know the importance of this. If you were to refuse and word gets out about it, the people would believe that you were encouraging them to stay at war with each other. It would be in everyone's best interest for you to accept this proposal."

"And what about me?" Draco asked. "Do I have a choice?"

"I'm afraid not."

"As the head of the Malfoy family, I should have a say in what happens. I am no longer under my fathers influence and do not have to do what he expected of me."

Avius sighed. "We know that if given the chance, you would've switched sides, Mr. Malfoy. But the wizarding community doesn't. They will want to see you punished for you involvement in the war. You can think of it as a sort of house arrest. If Mr. Potter agrees to it, then both of you will be transported to Hogwarts where you will finish you last year of school, then at the end of the year you will be wed. Then, after nine years, you can either stay together or get a divorce, the choice is completely up to you." The minister looked at Harry. "If you don't accept this, you'll be sending an innocent man to his death."

Harry snorted. "Malfoy? _Innocent_? I don't think so."

"Well, semi innocent. He had no choice but to fight for he-who-must-not-be-named. If he had refused, his father would've murdered his mother."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure if I should."

Draco spoke up, "Kill me. I'd rather die than spend ten years stuck with the Golden Boy. I swear, that in itself is a cruel and unusual punishment."

Harry smirked slightly. "You would rather die then have a relatively free ten years then the rest of your life to yourself?"

"Yes!"

"Then maybe I should take you as my prisoner."

"You're killing me, Potter!"

"No, I still haven't decided."

"I didn't mean…Oh, never mind!"

Harry looked at Avius. "Would you mind me going home to think about it?"

"Sure. Take all the time you need."

"Okay, it might take a couple of weeks," he looked over at Draco again, mischief in his eyes.

"Now I really choose death."

Harry held back a laugh as he took a bit of floo powder out of the jar on top of the fire place and threw it into the fire and spoke, then he was gone. He smiled slightly as he landed in Mrs. Figgs living room. He looked around and saw her sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. She glanced up as he took a step out of the fire.

"Thanks again for allowing me to use your fire."

"It was no problem, Harry. Those stupid relatives of yoursshould get hooked to the floo network since you're living with them, but we both know that that will never happen."

Harry smiled at her. "I'll see you, bye."

"Bye."

He walked out of the house and went home. When he stepped through the door, the first thing he heard was the sound of Vernon's yells.

"I DON'T CARE, PETUNIA! I WILL NOT LET THAT BOY STAY HERE A MOMENT LONGER!"

"Vernon, we have to let him stay! Think about what would happen if we were to kick him out. If someone were to connect him to us and find out about him being…well, abnormal…they could spread it around town. It would be safer to just let him stay until his birthday, it's only a week away! He says that once that day comes, he'll leave to the Weasly's, and then we'll only have to deal with him for a few days next summer! If we were to kick him out before then, the neighbors will gossip."

Vernon took a deep breath. "One more incident like this, he's out of here. I promise you that I'll kick him out in a heartbeat and we'll never see him again."

With that, Vernon came out of the kitchen and stormed out of the house, pushing Harry out of the way.

**HPHPHPHP**

I hope ya'll liked it. I'm not too happy with it and hope that the upcoming chapters are better. I won't be able to update too often since I don't have internet and am working on some other stories, and not only fanfics. Well, review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

**HPHPHPHP**

It had been two weeks since Harry had been to the Ministry and found out about their plan to wed him and Draco. His birthday had been the week before and after the small party the Weasly's had thrown for him, Mr. Weasly had taken Harry to the Ministry for him to take the apparation test, which he had passed. While at the Ministry, they had run into Avius, who had asked if he had come to a decision. Harry said no. After that, Harry had to explain about Draco.

"If you decide to help him, you two could stay in the twin's room for the remainder of the summer since they have an apartment above the shop."

"I'm still not sure what I should do. I want to help him, but Malfoy seemed sincere when he said that he'd rather have death, and I don't want to go against his wishes."

Mr. Weasly looked at Harry closely. "Sometimes it's better to go against someone's wishes, Harry. You and Malfoy have been at odds for quite a long time, and he may think that you will use this as an excuse to get revenge. If you were to accept, you might be able to put the past behind you and become friends."

Harry nodded. "I still need to think about it. Are you sure that having Malfoy around won't be a bother to you and Mrs. Weasly?"

"Of course it won't."

Now Harry stood in the Minister's office, waiting for Avius to show up with Draco. He only had to wait a few minutes before they appeared, along with Ministry officials and Aurors. Draco looked as though he hadn't been able to get much sleep in the last two weeks, and Harry wished that he had been quicker to come to a decision.

"I would like to speak to Malfoy alone," he said quietly, his tone saying that he wouldn't accept argument.

The group hesitated, but then left. Harry looked at Draco for a moment before sighing. The blonde looked just as arrogant as he did the last time, despite the black circles under his eyes and the slightly messed up hair. Unlike the last time, however, Harry could see the fear in his eyes. When Draco spoke, though, it was just as it always was: calm, collected, and arrogant. "What's your decision, Potter? Going to play Mr. Hero once again? Or are you going to actually show some guts and have me killed?"  
Harry glared at him. "You said it yourself; you'd rather die then spend ten years with me. I have no reason to go against that."

Draco's eyes widened and Harry saw that the fear in them had increased. "So why didn't you tell them to kill me?" Though he tried to keep his voice calm, a slight tremble showed up in it.

"I needed to ask you something first."

Draco waited for Harry to say something else, but when he didn't, he said, "What?"

Harry was still silent, as if thinking about it, and then he answered. "If it were anybody but me, would you choose life or death? And tell the truth."

Draco thought about it for a moment before saying, "Life."

Harry nodded. "I thought so." He then let the group back in.

"So? Your decision?"

Harry didn't say anything for a moment; instead, he stared at Draco sadly. When he opened his mouth to speak, Draco beat him to it. "I want to live, Potter. You have them kill me, and you might as well be called my murderer."

"Harry nodded slightly. "Good. I had hoped you would say that, I didn't want to appear like I was going against your wishes when I said I would agree."

Draco looked shocked, to say the least. Harry gave him a slight smile. "Can I help it if I don't want to be the cause of somebody's death?"

Draco glared at him. "You set me up! You no-good-lying-asshole!"

"What can I say?" Harry said, grinning. "I have some Slytherin qualities in me. Luckily, the Weasly's said we can stay there for the rest of the summer. Fred and George moved out, so there's an extra room."

One of the Ministry officials was rummaging through some papers on the desk, and handed some of them to Harry for signing.

"The Weasly's? We have to stay at the Weasly's?"

"Yes...unless you want to stay at my muggle relative's house, who will lock us in my room and refuse to feed us."

Draco didn't say anything else, so Harry assumed that Draco consented to the Weasly's. He sat down in front of the desk, read the papers, and then signed them. The man took them and handed them to Draco, who did the same. Immediately, the papers started to glow, and then a thin silver thread rose from out of the papers. Each end of the thread wrapped around one of both boys' wrists, and then disappeared.

"There," Avius said. "Everything is done. The string keeps you within a ten food radius of each other. Mr. Potter, you're to make sure that Mr. Malfoy doesn't do anything to endanger himself or anyone else."

Harry nodded, and then looked at Draco. "We better go."

**HPHPHPHP**

"You're too nice for your own good," Ron said after Harry explained what was going on to him, Hermione, and Ginny. Draco was sitting next to Harry on the loveseat, looking bored.

"I couldn't just let him die."

"Yes, you could. It would've been easy. Just a simple, "No, I won't marry him."

Harry smiled at Ron. "This is _me_ were talking about. Whenever someone needs help, I'm obligated to do something."

"You could have saved the world by letting him die."

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said. "Harry did the right thing."

"We're not talking about right and wrong. We're talking about Harry being an idiot."

"They're pretty much the same thing in this case," Harry said. "I agree that saving Malfoy wasn't the _smartest_ thing to do, but it was what I knew was right. We all know that when I think something is right, I usually act like an idiot."

"But it's _Malfoy_. The slimy, arrogant..."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I'm not here," Draco interrupted.

"That's another thing. How are we going to be able to talk like usual if he's always around?"

"We'll thing of something, Ron."

"Ron just sighed and leaned against the back of his chair. Hermione gave him an apologetic look before turning to Harry and Draco. "So," she said. "Which one of you will be the wife?"

Ron and Ginny laughed while the two boys sat there in shock. Then, in unison, said, "He is!"

"What?" Draco said, looking aghast. "I cannot be wife. I'm a _Malfoy_, and Malfoy's are _never_ submissive."

Harry laughed lightly. "But you're so _feminine_. The dress would look great on you."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "He would look good in a white dress. But he'd need diamond earrings and a matching necklace."  
"Don't forget matching high heeled shoes," Ginny put in.

"And makeup!" Ron added. "Lots of makeup."

During this, Draco had shrunk into the couch, trying to become invisible. When the group finally calmed down, Draco said, "I need to go to Malfoy Manor to get a few clothes. I refuse to do with the five outfits I have."

Harry looked at him and nodded, slightly surprised that Draco didn't say anything about them teasing him. "Alright. As long as it doesn't take too long."

"It won't. We'll be back by lunch."

They apperated to the Malfoy grounds. The manor was huge, more then half the size of Hogwarts. Though it was centuries old, it was in perfect condition, as though it had just been built. The grounds were beautiful. It looked like a large garden with different kinds of exotic and foreign flowers, trees, and bushes, all recently tended to.

Draco led him up the stone steps and into the house, which was breathtaking. The house was furnished with the most elegant and expensive furniture and paintings that Harry had ever seen.

"My rooms are on the second floor," Draco said as he walked towards the stairs.

Harry, who had stopped walking to look at his surroundings, ran to catch up. "Rooms?"

"Yes, rooms."  
"As in, more the one?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes. I have a bedroom, a bathroom, two closets, a guest room, a library/study, a parlor, and a small kitchen where my house elf gives me breakfast and lunch since my family only ate dinner together...speaking of house elves, I cannot allow any future _wife_ of mine to go without his own house elf. I'll have to have one of the manors elves serve you."

"I already have a house elf, and I don't even have a need for him."

Draco shot him a look. "Kreacher? That old thing? I don't think so." He clapped his hands twice and a house elf appeared. "Potter, meet your new servant, Zinkie."

"Like I said, I don't have any need for house elves. If I did, Kreacher wouldn't be working in Hogwarts."

"Trust me; you'll need Zinkie when we graduate, unless you can get dressed for any occasion at a moments notice."

"Harry looked at him. "Why would I need to be able to do that?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I get sudden urges to do things: shopping, parties, get togethers..."

"What's the difference between a party and a get together?"

"Draco's voice was exasperated when he answered. "A get together only has close friends and family, Potter. A party involves more people: friends, family, acquaintances, even people you can't stand. Get togethers are more for entertainment on any days, while parties are thrown on major occasions and are sometimes used to become more familiar with people higher up on the social scale to gain more influence."

"Oh. Okay."

They reached the second floor and Draco lead him through the Halls. Finally, they reached Draco's rooms. Walking in, Harry's mouth dropped open. What Draco called his rooms were more like a large apartment. They stood in the parlor. Unlike the parts of the manor that Harry had just seen, it didn't have expensive furnishings or paintings. Comfortable chairs and couches sat in the room, there was a large fireplace, and all of the paintings on the walls were of Draco, his family, and his friends.

"You can hand out in here if you want," Draco said. "My bedroom is that way if you need me fore anything." He pointed to a door to his right, and then left through it, leaving Harry there.

"After standing there for a moment, he started to look at the pictures. Most of them were of Draco and Blaise Zabini, their arms wrapped around each other, both smiling.

_Who would've thought that Malfoy and Zabini were lovers,_ Harry thought. He continued to look at the pictures. After a few moments, he went to look at the pictures that sat on top of the fire place and his mouth dropped open once again, this time in shock rather then amazement. The pictures were of him, Ron, and Hermione together in classrooms, by the lake, and in the halls. Some of them Harry could tell were from first year. There were three of them that were just of him in the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The picture in the very center of the fireplace caught his attention the most, however. It was of him during the summer before his fifth year, when he was sitting in one of the swings in the park at night, just before the dementors attacked him and Dudley.

One by one, he grabbed the pictures, leaving the one of him on the swing for last. Finally, he carried them to Draco's room.

**HPHPHPHP**

Draco was pointing out outfits for his own house elf, Valer, to pack when Harry came stomping into the room and threw something, or several somethings, onto the bed.

"What the hell are these, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, his eyes flashing.

Draco glanced at the bed, his face went ghostly white as his eyes snapped back to Harry, who's arms were behind his back, as though refraining himself from punching Draco.

When he didn't speak, Harry came closer, anger showing clearly on his face. "Answer me, Malfoy," his tone was cold and calm.

Draco hesitated for only a second thinking. He knew he couldn't tell Harry the whole truth, so he gave only half of it. "Father forced me to keep an eye on you." That was the lie. "He says that the only way to defeat an enemy is to know how their mind works, what they like, and what they hate. They only way I could do that was if I were to follow you."

The truth was that Draco had always envied the special bond that Harry shared with Ron and Hermione. Never had he seen anything or anyone quite like them, willing to give up their lives in a moment for one another, but he would never admit that to anyone.

Harry threw another photo on the bed and Draco looked at it. IT was the one with Harry on the swing.

"So you're telling me that your father forced you to follow me to the Dursley's?"

It was then that Draco saw passed the anger in Harry and saw the anguish. It wasn't so much that Draco had followed Harry as it was that Draco had seen him with his relatives. "I'm sorry, Potter. If I had known how bad they treated you, I would have refused, no matter the consequences. I guess I had always thought like Snape had and figured that your relatives treated you like a celebrity."

Harry nodded. "Most people do." His anger was diminishing quickly, but was being replaced by sadness and pain. "They think 'Who would treat the Boy-Who-Lived like a slave?' They believe what they want to believe, and they want to believe that I'm the perfect human with the perfect life." He sighed before forcing himself to smile. "How much longer is it going to take you to finish packing?"

"I just started on this closet," he motioned to the door beside them. "And I still have the other one, so be patient."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked into the closet. It was almost as big as the room. "You have _two_ closets this size?"

"Yes."

"How much clothes does one guy need?"

Draco smirked. "I have to have something for every occasion and any urges I have."

**HPHPHPHP**

This turned out to be longer then I had though it would. Once I started writing this chapter, I couldn't stop until just the right moment. I kept telling myself, one more page, and that's it, and soon it was this far. I have to learn to go listen to my head. Now my wrists are killing me since I didn't even take a break. Well, I hope you liked it. Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

**HPHPHPHP**

Draco sat, tense, in his seat at the kitchen table. The meal that sat before him looked better than even the food at Hogwarts. He was hesitant to eat it, though. The entire Weasley family, excluding Mr. Weasley, who was at work, was glaring daggers at him.

"It's not poison, Malfoy," Harry said, forcing back a smile.

Draco looked at him, glaring weakly. "I never said it was."

"You're eyeing it like it is, though," Harry answered as he took a bite. "Mrs. Weasley's a great cook. Just take a bite."

"I have no doubt that the food is good," Draco retorted. "I'm only concerned that one of them," he jerked his head towards Ron and Ginny, "slid a potion in it."

"Your plate hasn't left your sight," Hermione said, laughing lightly. "You know, I never would've thought having to be around you would be so amusing."

Draco turned his glare on her, but took a small bite of the food. Satisfied that he didn't sprout wings or profess undying love for Ron (**_A/N:_** _Like that would ever happen_), he took another, bigger, bite.

"I told you it was good," Harry said, smiling as he watched Draco shove the food into his mouth. "Didn't they feed you?"

Draco swallowed, "Once a day, and that was only a piece of bread and water."

Harry's eyes widened. "I had thought you looked skinnier. Here, take some of mine." He moved to push some of his food onto Draco's plate, but Mrs. Weasley slapped his hand.

"I don't think so, Harry. Those horrid muggles feed you less than that. You'll eat every bite of your food by yourself. If Draco wants more, there's seconds right in front of him."

"Yeas, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, smile turning sheepish. "I was only trying to be helpful."

"Be helpful some other way. While you are here where I can watch you, I'm going to make sure that you eat properly and gain some weight." She turned her gaze to Draco, "And you too. Looking at the both of you is enough to make me think that skin and bones is in style."

True to her word, Mrs. Weasley stayed at the kitchen table until both Harry and Draco had ate everything on their plates, plus seconds. By the time they were through, the others had already finished and left.

Harry stood up and turned to Draco. "I think we should talk, lets go to our room."

Draco eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but followed him up the stairs and into a room filled with boxes and old experiments by the twins. They sat down on the beds that sat in opposite corners of the room. "What?" Draco asked.

"If we're to live together for the next ten years, I think we should have some ground rules."

"Good idea. I don't want you to touch any of my things."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright. I want you to be nice to Ron and Hermione." Draco started to say something, but Harry continued hurriedly. "I'm going to talk to them, too. They argue too much as it is for you to join in. You cannot make fun of Ron because of his family or lack of money. You cannot call Hermione a mud blood or treat her differently because she's muggle-born. Go by the age old rule of if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

"Lame."

"Yes, it is, but it'll ensure that no one gets murdered. And another thing…"

Draco groaned. "_More_?'

"Yes, more. Since we'll be stuck together for the next ten years , it'd be best if we were to call each other by our first names."  
"What!" He sounded as though Harry had just revealed the most scandalous gossip of the century.

"I might not be happy with things, but I hope that, even if we can't be friends, we can at least try to get along. Mr. Weasley pointed out to me that you may thing that I'll use this as an excuse to get back at you. If you do, maybe you'll think differently of me after we get to know each other."

Laying down, Draco crossed his arms behind his head. "I'm not afraid that you'll use this against me; after all, I'm not helpless, I have my wand. And as for using our first names…"

Harry interrupted before he could say anything. It's the logical thing to do. We should at least pretend that we're getting along. We don't need the public to think that we'll kill each other. Whether or not you call me Harry, I _will_ call you Draco. Do you want to seem like the only one not trying to make this work?"

Draco groaned. "Damn it, Potter! Why do you have to make me out to be the bad guy!"

Harry smirked and said, "Who would ever believe that _I_ was the bad guy?"

"Of course, you're Gryffindor's little Golden Boy."

Harry winced. "Don't call me that, or the Boy-Who-Lived, or the Chosen One, any of the other stupid names they have given me. You'd think I was some kind of object with how they treat me."

Draco had to smile at that. "You're famous, Po-Harry, what did you expect? That they'd merely say, 'Hey, it's Harry. Now, back to our normal boring lives'?"

"Yes!"

Draco shook his head. "Without you, many of their lives would be over. You have to understand that. You've defeated the Dark Lord as a baby, put his planning on returning on hold in your first and second year, and have finally killed him for good."

"I'm not as great as everyone seems to think I am. I've killed as many men as the Death Eaters did."

"I agree with you about not being great; but we both know that my opinions of you don't count for much. Even though I don't like you at all, I will tell you the truth. By killing those men, you've saved more lives. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. If that doesn't help, just think about this. If you had let even one of those men live, there's a possibility that he would've killed Weasley, Granger, or their family members."

Harry nodded slightly. "You do have a point…for once."

"What do you mean, for once? I always have a point."

Harry chuckled and stood up. "Well, we better go tell Ron and Hermione that they can't be mean." Draco sighed and stood up too. Before Harry opened the door, though, he said, "Thank you, Draco."

"Your welcome. But if anyone finds out I have a compassionate side…"

"They won't. Who would believe me anyway?"

**HPHPHPHP**

I hope that Draco isn't too out of character in this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've been focused on some other stuff lately. I'll try to update quicker this time, but I can't make any promises. Review!


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own HP.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

"She's going to kill me one of these days, Harry," Ron said as he threw himself onto his bed.

It was ten o' clock and both Hermione and Ginny had already gone to bed, leaving the three boys to themselves. Before they had closed the door, though, Hermione had told him that she would be waking hum up early to do their homework. When he had asked why she wasn't waking Harry up, she only said, "He's Malfoy's problem, now," and had left, closing the door behind her.

"Cheer up, Ron. At least this shows that she cares," Harry said with a smile.

"No, it doesn't. If Malfoy here didn't have good grades, she would've dug her claws into him, just because she could make a difference in his school life."

"I would've fought the whole way," Draco said sorrowfully, hand on his heart. Then he smirked at Ron. "So, Weasley, you have a crush on Granger." It wasn't a question.

Ron denied it anyway. "I don't have a crush…"

"Save it. I had a suspicion a that you did for years. You just proved it. Now, it goes against all my beliefs to say this, but, if you want, I can help you get her…I haven't been able to fix up anyone in months. This is going to be fun."

Both Harry and Ron stared at him, whether in shock, contempt, or both, it was unclear.

"Umm, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"Why would you want to help him?"

Draco sighed, then said, "Ever since I was little, I played the matcher maker. I've gotten so good at it, I know who will work out and who won't. Those who don't work out, if they're already together, I manage to break them up. Those who would work out together, I do everything in my power to make sure they get together and stay together…It's obvious that Weasley and Granger, though complete opposites, are perfect for each other."

"Okay…that didn't make any sense."

"Fine, I'll give my second reason. I like to have a say in who got together and who doesn't. It gives me a certain sense of control in the world."

"That sounds more like you."

Draco turned back to Ron. "So? How about it? Just remember, if you say no, I know of some other guys who would be good matches for her…not as perfect as you would be with her, but still good matches. And I've been thinking that it's long past due for her to have a _real_ boyfriend."

"What? A real boyfriend? What about…"

"Viktor Krum? Please, she only went out with him to make the guy she liked jealous. Sure, she had fun with him, but she wasn't serious about him. Any dimwit could tell that."

"She was trying to make the guy she liked jealous? Who'd she like?"\

"The only guy who got jealous."

"And who was that?"

Harry, who had been watching in silence, ad wide eyes. "You don't mean that…"

"Yes."

"Who?" Ron asked, not enjoying being left out."

"It's…"

"No, Harry. He's got to learn it by himself. We can help him get her, but we can't hand her to him on a silver platter. The more effort he puts into getting her will mean the more he wants her, and it'll also mean he'll put more effort into making her happy, making her want to stay with him."  
"I never thought of it like that."

"Of course not, which is why things didn't go well between you and Cho Chang."

"Do you have to…"

"Yes, I do. See, after Diggory's death, she practically came straight to you. You didn't have to lift a finger, that's why you let her go so easily…that and you're gay."

Harry glared at him. "I'm not…"

"Stop lying to yourself. Whether or not you thought about us having sex…which I don't think you did…you still agreed to marry me. No straight guy, no matter how heroic he tries to be, would agree to that."

"You're not going to accept that I'm not gay no matter how much I argue, are you?"

"Of course not, besides, I have to get you to stop lying to yourself, it's not healthy. And if you die before my "home arrest" is over, I'm back in Azkaban."

Harry smiled then. "You agreed to marry me, too! That means you're gay!"

You only just realized? You're pathetic…of course, I never did come out openly. My father and the Slytherins would've tortured and killed me." He smirked slightly. "I think our marriage is going to work out for the better. We'll be given our own dorm away from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms…We'll need to ask Avius to not allow anyone to announce our engagement… We'll come out together and announce that we're boyfriends sometime in the first two months. Then, after Christmas holidays, we'll announce that you proposed to me…or should I propose to you? Oh, well, we'll decide that story a little later on…then, after seven months of a wonderful engagement, we'll get married…oh, shit! I have to start planning the wedding! I have less than a year! But, how am I going to plan the wedding without anyone finding out? Maybe…" He was speaking faster with every word.

"Draco! Calm down!" Harry snapped, staring at him like he'd grown an extra head. "We have plenty of time. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?! Do you know how much time it takes to plan a wedding? Definitely more time than we have! We have to pick a caterer, a place to have the wedding, an exact date, we'll have to pick a band, and choose our song, and not to mention the guest list…"

"How many people are you inviting, exactly?"

"I'm not sure yet! _That's_ why we need to start on the guest list! We have to get our suits…no, I am _not_ wearing a dress, Weasley," Draco said without looking at Ron, who'd opened his mouth to speak.

"Draco, stop it! How about this, tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley and buy some wedding books and a journal so that you can keep track of everything you…no, check that, _we_, I'm not letting you have full reign of planning our wedding, need to do, what we've done, and when we need to speak to someone or see where we should have our wedding. Now, no more plans tonight, got that? Let's talk of something that won't make you nervous, won't bore me half to death, and won't freak Ron out by making him think you'll start planning the wedding night."

"Wha…" Ron began, but then his face went pale. "Gross, Harry! You've gotta be kidding me! Never, ever, mention that again!"

"See what I mean?"

Draco smirked and opened his mouth to say something, then decided against it, seeing the glare from Harry. Instead, he stood up. "I'm tired, Harry. Let's go to bed."

Harry rolled his eyes at him, but stood up. Before they could leave, though, Ron's voice, low and nervous, told them to wait.

"Yes?" Draco said, faking a yawn as if to show Ron that he was keeping a very bored, very tired, blonde prince from getting his beauty sleep.

"Can you really help get me and Hermione together?"

Draco nodded. "As long as you do everything I say, no arguments."

Ron looked hesitant for a moment, but he nodded. "Alright."

"Good. You'll come with us to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We have a lot to do…not just with buying you new clothes…Don't argue!" he snapped, seeing that Ron was going to speak. "I'm loaning you the money. You can may me back whenever's best for you."

"Without waiting for a reply, he left, dragging Harry with him.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Falls down onto hands and knees I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. We just moved, and all of my writing notebooks were in the basement until recently, so I couldn't write any of the chapters, since I hate rewriting. I'll try to update sooner this time, but since I have other stories I want to work on and one of them I'm hoping to get published someday, I can't make any promises. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And I know Draco seemed a little...weird with the matchmaker thing, but I thought that it had a nice touch to it, plus he can now boss Ron around.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

* * *

"Harry, Malfoy, and I'll be going to Diagon Alley today," Ron said to his family and Hermione the next morning at breakfast.

"I'll come with you," Hermione said.

"You can't," Ron argued, his face turning a bit red as he sent a look to Draco."

"Why not? I need to et some books anyway."

"Cause…Cause…Ca-"

"It's guy's day out," Draco interrupted. "No girls."

Hermione gave him a weird look. "Guy's day out? Harry and Ron's never needed one before."

"Then it's about time they've had one. Haven't you ever wanted a day with just girls? You know how there's some things you can't talk to with the guys? There's also things that we can't talk about with girls."

Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron. "Do you really need a guy's day out?"  
The two exchanged looks before nodding.

"You could've _told_ me, you now," Hermione said, a bit angry. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing my company on you. If I'm in the way-"

"You're taking this too personally, Herms," Ron said. "You're not in the way and we don't feel like your forcing yourself on us."

Harry nodded. "There's just some stuff we need to do today."

"Later on this week the three of us will go do something together," Ron added.

"The _four_ of us," Draco corrected. "Unless, of course, the _two_ of you would rather do something _alone_."

Dark blushes came to both Ron and Hermione's cheeks while Mrs. Weasley pretended not to hera what he had said. Harry pinched his arms from under the table.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

Harry shrugged. "Felt like it."

Draco glared at him. "Stuck up Gryffindor goody-goody."

"Slimy Slitherin git."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Harry and Ron watched with wide eyes as Draco added more clothes to the already large stacks piled in their arms.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco didn't look up from the pants he was looking at.

"I don't think Ron will need all these clothes."

"They're not all for him. You need new clothes, too."

"Why?"

Draco looked up from the pants to give him a weird look. "Do you honestly think I'd be caught dead with you wearing _those _clothes day after day?"

Harry looked down at his hand-me-down clothes and grimaced. Draco did have a point. Harry was surprised that Ron and Hermione hadn't avoided being seen with him.

Finally Draco put the pants in Harry's arms and lead them to the counter, where they paid for their stuff.

Ass they left the shop, they could feel the stares of those on the street watching them uneasily. The stares directed at Draco were those of fear and hatred.

From the set of Draco's shoulders and his clenched fists, Harry could tell that he was just barely holding onto his temper. Sending a glare to those on the street, Harry moved slightly closer to Draco and placed a hand on his elbow, causing Draco to look up at him.

"Ignore them," Harry whispered close to his ear. "There was an article in the _Daily Prophet _this morning saying you tricked your way out of Azkaban. Tomorrow, it's possible that they'll hate me mare than you."

Draco sighed. "How do you deal with it? How they change their minds about what you are every other day?"

Harry lead him into the book shop. "It's not easy. I know the only reason they change what they think of me is what the papers say. It gets bring if I'm always perfect, and I save too many people for them to keep me as a bad guy for too long. People will always believe what they're told to believe. I've been able to get through it this long because I knew that, in the end, Ron and Hermione would still be with me."

Draco gave a small laugh. "Not everyone has such good friends."

Ron came up to stand on his other side. "Now that you've forced yourself on us," he said, "we have no choice but to stay by your side, Malfoy."

Harry smiled. "That's as close to a friendship offer that you'll get from him."

Draco looked at Ron. "Since we're stuck together, you might as well call me Draco."

"I guess you can call me Ron."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Harry fell down onto his bed in exhaustion, swearing to himself that he would never go shopping for clothes with Draco again. When they'd arrived back at the Wesley's two hours before, Draco had forced him and Ron to try on every outfit and show him

He groaned when he felt the bed move under Draco's weight as the blonde onto the bed with the large stack of wedding books and magazines they'd bought in the bookshop.

"You can't tell me that you're tired. It's only nine o'clock."

Harry glared at him. "My feet hurt, I haven't' sat down since noon, and my head is killing me from all those idiots who had something to say about you."

Draco looked down at the bed. "Thanks for trying to keep them away, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "I know what it's like to go through that, I didn't think you'd want to either. It was nothing. Besides, I would've had to listen to them too," he said, closing his eyes.

Draco crawled up the bed to sit next to Harry. "Still, it was nice, and kind o sweet. You shouldn't be so modest."

Harry yawned. "Aren't you the least bit tired?" he asked, opening his eyes.

Draco laid down beside him, arms behind his head. "Not really. Mother used to take me shopping nearly every day when I was home."

Harry looked at him. "What happened to your mum?"

A sad look came to Draco's face. "After Father was killed in that battle, she killed herself. I'll never get it. Father abused her, threatened to kill her if we didn't' do as he said, yet she still loved him."

Harry hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around Draco and pulling him close. Draco tensed, then took a deep breath and relaxed.

Draco closed his eyes when Harry ran his fingers through his hair, a bit surprised by how soft it was.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was low and still a bit sad.

"Hmm?"

"It's my fault she's dead."

Harry's arms tightened around him. "No, it's not. Don't blame yourself. You had no control-"

"I killed him. I couldn't be a Death Eater anymore and if I had run away, he would've killed her. I killed him to save her, to save us, and she died because of it. I killed my parents."

Draco laid his head on Harry's chest, his tears soaking Harry's shirt. Harry didn't know what to say, so he remained silent and kept his arms around Draco.

When Draco fell asleep against him, Harry kissed him lightly on the forehead before leaning back against his pillows and going to sleep himself.

* * *

I hope you liked it. The ending of this chapter kinda surprised me, I hadn't planned on Draco being the one who killed Lucius. I'm sorry for the long wait...I've been kinda busy. But the past three weeks I haven't had anything to do, so I got around to writing. YAY! I've missed working on this story. Review, please!


End file.
